


nag champa

by slutorama



Series: a world without shrimp [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: A waste of my five minutes, A waste of your five minutes, Basically, F/F, Plotless and pointless, This exists just so i can make this drabble series a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutorama/pseuds/slutorama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what this is and I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	nag champa

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is and I'm sorry.

“Hey, Tara?”

She barely lifted her head from its spot against the back of the couch, but still managed to meet Faith's eyes. “Yeah?”

“I've been thinkin'.” Faith nodded at the coffee table, which was littered from one end to the other with empty potato chip bags, and frowned. “If we wanna raise a kid and all like we talked about, we prob'ly gotta stop smokin' so much pot.”

Tara's gaze found its way to the mess Faith had her eye on, noting with a grimace that they hadn't even remembered to light their incense before they'd gotten started tonight. “Oh… r-right.”

Faith paused, the last joint of the night warm and comforting between her fingertips, before she took another quick hit. She blew a plume of smoke into the air above her head and shrugged as she offered it to Tara. “I mean… not yet or nothin'.”

“No.” Tara nodded in agreement as she plucked the joint from between Faith's thumb and index finger. “Not yet.”

“Soon, though.”

Tara leaned heavily into Faith's side and whispered in her ear. “Sure, sweetie. Soon.”


End file.
